ᔕᑕᎥᑎ丅Ꭵᒪᒪᗩ ᗰᗩǤᎥᑕ
by Mewvallous
Summary: After many eons, Kiku was starting to get sick of seeing the same glass walls over and over again. Beyond his failing reach, undying fields stretched out, smothered in the loveliest pink roses. It was something he ached for. Now, with his chaotic family, he can finally explore the outside world after he wakes up to cushion. [ ] ASAKIKU [ ]


Kiku was the first one awake, like always.

Stifling a yawn, he rose silently from the warm marble ground. The glistening light of morning hit him straight in the face as the sun rose up, welcoming a new day. A new day of what? Everything. Kiku sighed quietly to himself. As soon as he adapted to the bright light, he searched the room for his sleeping siblings. He found their peaceful bodies were scattered across the floor. Some were snoring rather loudly, while others had small smiles carved upon their faces. Others held no emotion. Kiku's eyes focused on the curled form of Yao, the eldest. His delicate frame was pressed against the marble, while his petite hand was clutching on a piece of paper. Kiku knew that the paper consisted of daily goals and remainders, but in all honestly, Kiku thought there was no point of it. They were granted whatever they wanted here, so what was the point of trying to achieve something fairly? The short man walked past Yong Soo, whose limbs were stretched out for anyone to trip on them. Kiku wove past his two sisters Mei and Lien, who were hugging each other tightly. Behind them was the glass wall.

Kiku looked out of it wistfully, his gaze caught in the masterpiece of nature. Beautiful, fresh strands of grass were shimmering with moisture from the morning dew, while the loveliest pink pastel roses smothered them silkily. The morning sun's light streamed down on the gorgeous sight, shading the flora perfectly. Oh, how Kiku wanted to be _there_ , instead of a bottle. It wasn't fair! Kiku placed his pale hand on the glass, tempted to slam his fist down on it. But he knew better than to do that, because for one, he was the only one awake, and secondly, the rash action would do nothing. Except hurt him. Kiku backed away solemnly, deciding that hoping wasn't going to work. He might as well do something, but what?

A plain cookie appeared in his hand. Kiku sighed once again. He wasn't even hungry, so might as well give that to Yong Soo. Kiku pocketed the cookie, feeling a wind caress his dark locks of hair. That was strange. He didn't wish for wind.

'Kiku?'

Kiku instinctively whacked whatever was in front of him. Turns out it was Chen, whoops. Kiku stared at his handsome younger brother, who seemed as equally stunned. 'Ouch,' Chen mumbled, rubbing his temples. Kiki quickly apologised, embarrassed. 'It's fine.' Chen didn't seem angry, but worried. 'What's wrong, Kiku?'

'Nothing,' Kiku lied. 'I'm fine. _You_ , however, need to stop using your invisibility to spy on others.'

'Who said I was spying?' Chen raised an eyebrow. 'I just woke up and saw you looking sad. It's only necessary that I checked to see if my brother's doing okay.'

'I am though. Thank you, anyways.' Kiku nodded respectfully. Chen smiled warmly as he adjusted his misplaced glasses. Kiku watched him walk away and back towards Yong Soo, who was now starting to stir awake. During Kiku and Chen's moment, the sun had risen further than expected,and that means everyone was going to wake up. The glass perfectly reflected the channeled light towards the roof, where the cork gleamed teasingly. Kiku gazed at it longingly, knowing it was one of his slim chances of escape.

Kiku watched Yao wake up drowsily, hoping that his older brother would finally speak out about their caged days. But, contrary to his hopes, Yao turned to Mei, instantly engaging in a sleepy conversation.

'Kiku!' Yong Soo called. Kiku faced him, noticing that the energetic male was now with Kasem. Those two didn't look so drowsy and dazed as the rest of waking family. 'You haven't spent a lot of time with your family. Come join us for once!' Kiku's first instinct was to shake his head and decline the offer, but he held it. He considered the offer, having a great talent of spotting the positive and negative things of the choice. Yao had a high chance of joining too, and Kiku has been meaning to speak with him for a long time. But there was the risk of him not being able to seperate the elder, due to the fact that Lien, Chen, Leon and Mei were also going to be there. Kiku decided to take it.

'Okay, I don't see why not.' He walked over calmly, where he saw Mei and Lien setting up some board game. It had been a while since he had any sort of contact with classic fun, so this should be enjoyable. Just as he predicted, Yao had chosen to play too. The older male, still sleepy to the point of yawning, was assisting Chen to sort a pack of cards. He heard Yao insist they take another look at them, but Chen didn't listen and instead gave them to Kasem.

Soon enough, Kiku found himself on a chair playing Family Feud.

'Yao! Yao, come back!' Kiku called as Yao, fuming, began to walk away. (You see, he sort of had a rage quit.) His slender figure was slipping out of reach, so Kiku quickly excused himself from the game and ran after him. Yao glanced around, but being the dramatic guy he is, he ignored Kiku. Said man sighed. As he halted besides Yao, he tried to get him to listen. His words came out in a tangle of strings and expressions, all while Yao's face was still red from anger.

He dissolved into a puddle.

'Great,' Kiku huffed, knowing his brother had altered his form in an attempt to get out of talking (and listening). 'Oh, big brother, I'm going to make you hear me out anyways.' He crouched down so he could be sure Yao was listening. He poked the water, watching it ripple in tiny waves.

'I hate this place,' he breathed out. 'I want freedom, not confinement. Do you know how painful it is to be stuck inside a bottle when there's a paradise right outside if? I want to feel the sun on my skin for real. I want to feel the cool raindrops of storms for real. I want everything to be real, not just some fake life twisting itself to meet our commands. This isn't right, Yao. And, whether you like it or not, I'm getting out of here.' He held himself from toppling over before straightening himself and standing up. He didn't know if Yao cared or not, but honestly, he didn't care. With a click of his fingers, fire was sent spiralling in a billow of black smoke towards the wall, startling the puddle and Kiku's siblings. The patch of water zoomed into the shape of the real Yao, who was sent tumbling back and into the wall.

'Kiku, don't!' Yao cried. 'The smoke will hurt us! It will hurt you, aru!' The words sunk in slowly. And so, the burning and raging flames retreated into nothing, leaving behind a pile of ash. However, it was quickly replaced by a clean floor. Kiku had wished for it. He didn't like things doing stuff for him, but did he have a choice? His siblings would've done it anyways. And he doesn't like people cleaning after him.

The pale man turned around, only to see inky black in the backdrop behind his siblings. The glass sparkling again, as if it was cackling right in Kiku's face. Is it night already? he thought, surprised, watching luxurious beds form in thin air. He had hoped they would go without beds again (it was Kiku's idea after all) but of course, having one night without a pillow and blanket was horrific. His feet began to move rhythmically on their own, towards the transparent wall of torture. Oh, how beautiful the night looked. The stars flowing and dancing through the skies while a gleaming silver moon shot its light throughout the oasis of man. Kiku could practically feel the cool breezes waft through his clothes, tickling his skin. The apparent winds were quickly replaced by loud, rather obnoxious snores. The thought of his family sleeping on real, not commanded mattresses soothed his stressed mind—though, Kiku _knew_ he was looking for something besides the comfort of an easy nap. He dreamt of not only a free world with his family, but a friend. For as long as he could remember, he had been trapped with his relatives, and he was striving for a real and fresh face. A face to bring him wonder, joy, and a face to bring him misery, pain. A face to bring him true friendship.

If only he could wish himself out of this bottle.


End file.
